


A Game of Souls

by WalterWhite



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterWhite/pseuds/WalterWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot from Walker's POV after the infamous 'Hollyoaks Later' scene. You know which one I'm talking about!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Like many others I've been shipping 'Bralker' for a while now and I was deeply disappointed in the sex scene which was shown in Hollyoaks later. However, I've tried to make the best of it and make it a little less 'rapey' than it looked. I love Double B as much as the next 'Oaks fan and I just found that the scene was damaging to his character. Anyway, read, review, share the kudos or whatever!

 

  


* * *

**A Game of Souls**

Walker's emotions were in array. No matter how many times he showered, he couldn't seem to get **his** scent off of him. He sat on the grotty bathroom floor of the B&B thinking about what had just transpired.

_I had sex with Brendan Brady- my brother's murderer,_ he thought as he held his face in his palms.

No matter how many times he repeated the sentence, he couldn't conjure up the right feelings in regards to the situation. He was meant to hate Brady even more, despise him- because that was his job. Nevertheless, the only thing he felt was the pit of lust forming in his lower abdomen. Walker wasn't showering the disgust off of him, but the fact that he enjoyed it. He knew it was wrong on many levels, but he couldn't ignore what he felt.

His hands touched the sides of his face. He could feel the scratches from Brendan's stubble on them. That's what surprised him the most. He always thought that kissing a man would be uncomfortable and wrong, but with Brendan- it felt right. The fact that he could feel the heat from Brendan's moustache on his upper-lip had only fuelled his desire.

He slammed his fist into the bathroom mirror.

_I shouldn't be thinking about him like that! He's murdering scum!_ , Walker thought as he observed the damage he had inflicted onto his hand.

Brendan didn't care about him, he knew that. He was playing one of his twisted games with him and Walker was going to make sure that he would play too, he would not be a pawn. He felt used when Brendan pushed into him, as he lay face down on the floor, but no longer. He was no one's to use.

He knew that Brendan wouldn't have heard the mirror cracking next door. No, he went straight to bed after he had finished with Walker. Not even so much as a goodnight kiss. But why would he? He was Brendan Brady after all. The only people he showed anything remotely real to were Ste and Cheryl. He didn't trust Walker and with good reason too. Simon would've been severely disappointed in the infamous Brendan Brady, if he wasn't at least the littlest bit suspicious of him. It made him almost proud of the fact that Brady was always a step ahead of him; it meant that he was a worthy adversary.

And that's what he was- an adversary. The enemy. His rival. He needed to remember why he was undercover in the first place- to take down Brendan. Walker didn't care how he did it and what he would have to do in the process to get it done now- he was already too far gone. He killed a man to frame Brady, he had sex with him to gain his trust; he was already a corrupted soul. He knew that if he just pushed a little further, he would win and see Brady suffer.

Walker ran his fist under the faucet to wash away the blood that still dripped out of it, from his earlier outburst and looked up at the broken mirror with a smirk.

_I'll play his game. He may have won this round, but I'm going to be the one who wins the entire game._


End file.
